User blog:SheldonCooperWannabe/Fanfiction Challenge
In this challenge, I will post the opening section of a possible episode and you can create the rest of the episode based on the opening and the information given. You will also get the chance name the episode! You can submit your creation as another blog post, but, as to not crowd the Wiki, only a maximum of two people should create a fanfiction for each opening. However, posting your idea in the comments on this page could be an option. After a week or so, the winner will be decided by me and the commenters and the winner will receive, um...pride, or whatever, but trust me, this will be fun. Our first opening scene is for an episode that will be based on the life of the brutally aggressive conquerer, Vlad the Impaler, who inspired many vampire legends including Dracula. The Wesen in the center of the episode is a shrike like creature called a Gefiederten Derjenige Spiesst and you can read more about this ancient species on Prof. Draco's Invent a Wesen blog. As the picture fades from black, this quote from a 1521 pamphlet describing a massacre by Vlad fills the screen; "He let children be roasted; those, their mothers were forced to eat. After that, he had them all impaled." A'' hiker is seen trekking through dense woods, his binoculars and field guides seem to suggest he is an avid birdwatcher. Suddenly, a sound hits him, it's a bird call, but one he obviously does not recognize. He follows the call, hoping to find its source. The birdwatcher soon reaches a very dense and overgrown wall of small trees and bushes. At this place the call is almost deafening, much louder than a normal bird should be, but the watcher's curiosity gets the better of him and he parts two bushes. He enters the hedge and the call stops, a loud rustle startles him and he stumbles forward, falling into a large clearing. As he stands up, his jaw drops. Before him are a dozen or so tall wooden spikes stained with copious amounts of blood, many of the spikes have bodies suspended on them, hanging lifelessly at half-mast. The birdwatcher, deeply disturbed by the scene, lets out a scream and runs for the bushes, his hand reaching for his cellphone, getting ready to dial 911. However, his escape is blocked by a crazed man who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The man's clothes are tattered, his face is thin with sunken eyes and stained with dirt and blood, though not his own. He is rather tall and his hair is cut very short. The man woges aggressively, morphing into a bird-like creature with light grey plumage that is black around his eyes and a very sharp ebony beak. The birdwatcher is stunned, but before he knows what happened, his life is ended by a quick snap of his neck. The bird-man hefts the birdwatcher over his shoulder and skillfully procedes to scale a nearby tree. Once at the top the creature drops the hiker on an empty spike which impales him through the abdomen. The Wesen smirks as he hungrily watches blood begin to drip down the spike. ''** Title Sequence Begins** Have fun everyone! Category:Blog posts